Sharks and Minnows
by Genghis Khan
Summary: Yami no Matsuei, X1999, and the Gundam wing boys are dumped into a pool in Kyoto and forced to play the beloved game of Sharks and Minnows, what happens? well, you'll see. Beware of Kayla-isms.
1. What's going on in Kyoto?

                                                            Sharks and Minnows

Author: Ok, this was done because I haven't written a fic in a while. It is an X/1999 and Yami no Matsuei with Gundam Wing. If you have no clue to who all the people are, it's ok, this is mostly for my friends, not that I don't mind non-friend reviews, and it's just that they all yell at me for not up-dating and posting things. Also, I'm sorry if there is OOC, and also, well, my friends are added; only we don't fall in love with any of the characters. So, on with the Fic! ^.~            

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Sharks and Minnows, BUT DAMN THE PERSON WHO CREATED THE BUTTERFLY! I don't own X/1999, Yami no Matsuei, or Gundam Wing, and it's probably a good thing I don't. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watari was cheerfully typing away at his computer, looking for his ever elusive sex changing potion. Suddenly his e-mail popped up randomly. It was from Kanoe, or he took it was from Kanoe. It informed him that he had a meeting to attend too. 

***

            All the shinigami's met in the meeting room (oh I am descriptive) to discuss what was going on. 

"There has been a disturbance at a pool in Kyoto; we need all of you to check it out." Kanoe announced.

"What do you mean by disturbances?" Tsuzuki asked, sucking on a lolly-pop. 

"There have been disappearances, and police have found nothing." Kanoe exclaimed.

"But why all of us?" Watari questioned, he really believed he was on a break through with his potion.

"Because." And that's all anybody needed. They soon disembarked.

***

"GAH!" Fuuma yelled, storming through the halls of the DoE's HQ.

"What's the matter?" Yuuto asked, setting his cup down perplexed.

"The Shinken has been stolen, and we must go to Kyoto to get it back." Satski replied.

"Alright, you heard her! Let's go! NOW!" with that everyone started to hop after their leader. 

"OH NO!" Yuzuriha cried, noticing something a miss.

"THE SHIKEN!" Sorata screamed, jumping all around looking for it. Along with him was everyone else, except Kamui, he was reading a note that was left in its place.

"**K**ick m**y H**o**we and I'll **t**ell y****ou where the Shinken is _ _ _ _ _.[1]" He read out loud. **

"It's a riddle." Seichiro Aoki announced.

"Not a very hard one." Karen replied. Everyone looked confused. Karen smiled.

"You see, the K, y, o, t, and o is bold? It spells "Kyoto" right? The sword is in Kyoto." She replied.

"But it could be anywhere in Kyoto." Subaru exclaimed. Everyone sighed, but, at least they knew where they were going. They too, went on the road.

******************

Duo came running into the living room where the other four pilots were. He seemed to be hyperventilating. Wufei just glared and threatened to cut off his braid if he didn't settle down. That got Duo to settle down immediately. 

"Our Gundams are GONE!"

"WHAT!?" Duo was suddenly under a dog pile, being held down by Wufei and Heero while Trowa and Quatre looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean gone?!" Heero asked, pinning Duo's arm behind his back.

"You know! Not there!" Duo cried out in pain.

"Where is it Maxwell?" Wufei asked curtly, looking through the table drawers for scissors.

"The note said Kyoto's pool!" he cried. Suddenly everybody was out the door. Wufei dragging a certain god of death with him (and I don't mean Hisoka, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, or Watari). They were taking one of Quatre's jets, to Japan.   

"Heh, our plans are working just great. So far the Pilots, seals, shinigami's, and the angels will fall in to my pit of doom!" a cruel laughter came, echoing off the chlorine infested water.

"Damn Wood! What the hell? Does it have to be so dark…?" someone whined.

"Damn it Howe! You ruined my special moment." The voice snapped back.

"I'm sorry." The other replied.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" eight different replied came.

"I know." The second said laughingly. 

Author notes:

Mizu: YAY! I got it up! Ok

[1] if it doesn't come up in bold I'm sorry, play along with Karen ok….NOT THAT WAY KAYLA!!! -.-

Please review! Or I won't update, my friends don't count.


	2. Who the hell?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So please, refrain from suing because I am a poor person, I make Tsuzuki look rich. 

Plot: none, so ha.

Dear: o.o

                        0.o;;;;;;; ^  ^

Dear: Oland

                        -.- update or I kill

Dear: Silver Mystic

                        Go spelling Go!! Yes…I know its spelled Fuuma - the u, but my compy always changes it too Fuuma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maxwell, where are they?" Wufei snapped. Duo bounced ahead.

"Under the pool thing, I think." Duo replied, joyously opening the door and walking in. Heero glared as Duo waltz in. Not caring if there could be censors, or it could be a trap.

"Maxwell, it could be…"

"Hey! It's open and no one is there!"

"Idiot." Was mention and everyone trudged after, well…Heero and Wufei stalked, Trowa trudged, and Quatre…he…well…pranced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satski was busily searching with a compatible beast that was on the move as of now. /Kamui/ was running faster than everyone else, and it seemed that the others were just as nervous as he was, but still, he was quite a ways ahead. They all wanted the Shinken back and to resume a normal life. Right, like destroying the world and molesting people is normal…ok, maybe for some it is…

"It's in the High school." She said, keeping pace with Yuuto. 

"Really? Hmm, I never knew teenagers to be this much of a problem." He smiled, laughing a little to himself.

Right there was the school, no one was there of coarse, so, naturally, /Kamui/ walked right in, fallowed by everyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Subaru twitched, he didn't like the fact that the Harbingers just went into the building that he and the others seals were about to enter. Of coarse, he didn't like being anywhere near the other /Kamui/ at all. 

"Well, it looks like we have to follow them, Missy, stay behind me." Sorata smiled, earning him another glare from Arashi. Kamui nodded and followed the monk in the doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's kind of empty, isn't it Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said, peeking inside the building, invisible of coarse.

"It's a pool, a school pool, and it's a Sunday, imagine that, no one is here." He snapped back. 

"So mean!" Tsuzuki whined. Tatsumi and Hisoka ignored it; Watari and Tsuzuki were forced moved on.

"We'll have to teleport, the inner door is locked." Tatsumi sighed, trying to heave the door open. The suggestion was given and the action completed. They were inside the inner chamber, where the pool was, Watari found the water interesting and started to test it. 

            After that, hell broke loose and we find the Shinigami's, Pilots, both DoH and DoE's trying to kill each other…until.

"So you've finally arrived." A cold and skilled voice silenced the blasting and blowing up of random objects. With the voice a pale hand appeared from a dark room.

"Muraki!?" there was a gasp; a few sweat drops, a few confused people, a cocked gun, and whimpering. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAH! Take that Denning! This has to be my longest fic yet! Sad and I'm only on chapter two!

Please review! It'll make me feel better! The more reviews, questions and ideas are welcomed, I appreciate it! 

I'm still a chapter behind in AP and we have an in class write tomorrow,

Bottom line

Be happy

Like Ms. Flaherty says:

"You get what you get, so don't throw a fit."


	3. Why, Trig, and Sluts

Howe The Brown Cow: 

            I love you! I know, we ate too many of those damn brownies! They are from hell! 

Kazemaru-Sama:

            I'll what I can do. I mean, Denning is out to kill me, right?

Silver Mystic: 

            ^____^ Now, now, wouldn't want to mess up your pretty face now would we. Please don't be mad! Mizu feels bad! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please, do not sue me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you've finally arrived." A cold and skilled voice silenced the blasting and blowing up of random objects. With the voice a pale hand appeared from a dark room.

"Muraki!?" there was a gasp; a few sweat drops, a few confused people, a cocked gun, and whimpering. 

"KAYLA! That's the wrong part of the tape!" A distinct voice yelled.

"Whoops." Another replied. WHOOSH! A green thing had rushed out of the door, and tackled the unsuspecting Watari. Unfortunately, do to his experiments on the water, he was leaning over it, and they both fell in. 

"What the-" He murmured as he felt the water hit him.

"WATARI!" the others screamed. Unharmed, Watari and the being emerged from the water, the being was human…a human girl.

"HOWE!" came yet another voice, out stormed another girl, with dirty blond hair and a green bandana. The girl call 'Howe' apparently was still clinging to Watari and started to inch away.

  
"Howe! Don't you back away from me! You know exactly how we were to do this!" She snapped.

"But, but Keo! It's Watari!" she whined.

"No Buts Howe!" Keo replied. At this point everyone was a little confused.

"Who are you?" Heero asked, pointing the gun straight in her face. Keo just glared. 

"You heard Howe, my names Keo." She replied.

"I'm Howe! Also know as Howe the Brown Cow! But you can call me Howe!" the one in the water clinging to Watari cried.

"There are more of you." Hisoka glared. Keo nodded. 

"Yeah, they'll be out in a minute, they're still working on some stuff." She replied. 

"So, when we are all here we can introduce our selves." Quatre announced. Just then two more fingers came in, one was a short girl with red hair, and the other was male and was a good foot taller as well he had blond hair.

"No one cares Mistake."

"I'm not a Mistake! I have a name!"  He whined.

"Like I said, no one cares…MISTAKE!!!!" she screamed, turning too face all the others. She was twitching.

"What…oh! Yeah, you keep yapping about these people so I wanted to meet them." 

"So this is your fault?" Heero asked, pointing the gun in the man's face.

"To a point. But you know…" he was cut off.

"Wow! They are here!"

"Kayla! Cecil! Wrath!" a voice yelled running into the hallway. A boy who was about the same height as the other boy yelled, and after that, a girl with a Blink 182 sweat shirt walked in, with a girl in a dragon shirt, who was fallowed/dragged by an albino chick (AN: ok, not really but real close. I LOVE YOU!). Suddenly the girl named Keo spoke up.

"Ok, everyone! State your name! Howe, go first, and state the next person to go!" She said. 'Howe' started to get out of the water. (An: I'm not writing their full names, I hope you know them). 

"Hi! My name is really Liz, but it's become 'Howe the Brown Cow' but you can call me Howe…spoody Meyers…Any way, Watari!" she yelled, pointing to the dazed mad scientist.

"Hi! I'm Watari!" he smiled, as he pointed to Hisoka, "Go Bon!"

"I'm Hisoka." He snapped. "Go Tatsumi."

"Hello, I'm Tatsumi." He nodded to Tsuzuki.

"I'm Tsuzuki! Pleased to meet you all! Um, I don't know anyone-" he mumbled, looking around. 

"Tsuzuki, I'm offended." A silky voiced called from the bleachers. Another bunch of twitches, there, on the bleachers, was Muraki, Oriya, and someone else.

"Muraki!?" He meeped, Muraki smiled. 

"Yes, I'm Muraki and this *points to Oriya* is Oriya." He stated. Oriya was about to talk, but was interrupted by someone.

"You brought SAKI!!!??? HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK?!" The short one yelled.

"I'm special like that?" the bond replied, smiling his best, she just glared and shut up. Muraki turned and finally noticed the boy behind him.

"Why aren't they killing each other?" Howe asked.

"Because! They can't, I restrained everyone's powers the moment they walked into this establishment!" The boy replied, smiling proudly.

"ANY WAY! Back to Oriya." The girl in the sweat shirt snapped.

"Yes, I'm Oriya, and this, this I believe is Saki." Oriya replied, smoking his pipe.

"Dude! You and that old man from Lord of the Rings are both Pot heads!" The girl replied, she was silenced by a swift kick or two, and by Oriya's glare.

"Ok, I'm Saki, and I have no clue who most of these people are so I'm going to point at a random person." He points to Subaru. Subaru steps forward.

"I'm Subaru, one of the-"SMACK! Subaru was abruptly hit with a sandal.

"Subaru, we just need your name, if we hear what yours and everyone else's full name is we'll be here for years." The shortest snapped. Subaru nodded.

"Dragon of Heaven Kamui." He replied, /Kamui/ glared, and Seishiro 'glared' at the skittish young dragon.

"I'm Kamui, and Sorata, come up." So Sorata bounced up.

"I'm Sorata! Missy! You're next."  
  


"I'm Arashi. Yuzuriha." Next up was Yuzuriha.

"Hi! I'm Yuzuriha! And this is Inuki!" She replied, pointing to the dog besides her. The pilots, seeing nothing along with Saki looked at her like she was mental, well, they thought all of the people were mental, but shut their mouths. "You're turn Mr. Aoki!"

"I'm Seichiro Aoki, Karen please step up." He introduced himself. (An: I let Aoki do that because I remember him better that way.)

"Hello, I'm Karen, Nataku." She smiled, Nataku blinked. "Oh, Kazuki." The clone nodded.

"I'm Kazuki." The Dragon said. He pointed to /Kamui/. 

"I'm /Kamui/ of the Dragons of Earth." He smirked, the DoH's glared at the short one's direction, she shrugged and mumbled something about "Bias towards them, 'cause you have sissy Kamui" he smirked even more. "I call Satski".

"I am Satski." A mechanical reply came from her, beast was unhooking it's self from her. "Yuuto."

"Ah, I'm Yuuto!" The blond *coughpimpcough* man spoke. "Ah, Seishiro, I believe you must introduce yourself to theses dear people." (An: two of the seven DoE's aren't here because one of them I don't like and the other is too weak). 

"Yes, I should shouldn't I Yuuto?" He yawned. "Well, hello, I'm Seishiro. And I think that…*points too Duo* you should go next." Duo bounced and nodded.

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and Hide but I'll never tell a lie, that's me in a nut shell!" he chirped." Once again the DoH's glared at the girl, her response, another shrug. "Go Heero!"

"Hn, I'm Heero, your turn Wufei." He grumbled.

"Chang Wufei." He scowled. "Your turn Winner."

"Hello! I'm Quatre Winner! Your turn Trowa!" he chirped.

"I'm Trowa." The clown boy said, and then pointed to the 'albino' girl. "Please go next."

"Hi, I'm Cecil, or Flipper, or AAA." She nodded, she also walked up to Muraki and kicked him hard, everyone was startled, even the ones who knew her. "That's for that stupid test AND for being a psychopathic rapist murder!"

"But I don't even know you. Did I kill you and you've come back to haunt me?" Muraki mused, looking interestingly at her, she just glared.

"Go Kayla!" Cecil snapped at the girl in the Blink 182 sweat shirt.

"I'm Kayla! And this is awesome. And Howe, you mom is good…" she said, waving her finger in the air. "Oh yeah, Short and stupid go."

"First off, I am not stupid." The shortest snapped, kicking Kayla.

"Well I'm not the one that it took five minutes to spell hell now was I?" Kayla replied, enjoying herself. A 'shut-up' was issued and the introductions continued.

"Ok…I'm Wood…or Mizu, or Mixu, either one is fine, so yeah. Go Mistake." She replied. The Blond boy glared.

"MY NAME IS NOT MISTAKE! It's Jared, so please, Lady Wrath, could you tell us who you are?" he said, turning to the girl in the dragon shirt.

"Thank you. I'm Lady Wrath, Just call me Wrath. Go Oland." She said, turning to the dark haired boy.

"Um, yeah, I'm Oland, and you know Keo." He said, nodding towards Keo.

"Why are we here?" Heero asked, once again aiming the gun at Keo's forehead. Keo blinked.

"Because, now you get to play a game." Jared announced. Tsuzuki, Quatre, Duo, and Yuzuriha's eyes widened. 

"I'M THE LIFEGUARD!" Kayla screamed, rushing up into the lifeguard's chair.

"Do you even know CPR?" Muraki asked, raising his brow.

"CPR, yeah, yeah, I'm on it." She replied, sipping her coke. Keo and Wrath just glared. Cecil was still glaring at Muraki, who was ignoring her, or trying to, while trying to strangle Saki, was it working…no. 

"Damn! Don't have to be so protective Tatsumi, It's not like I'm going to rape him like Kayla would or anything." Howe said, inching behind Watari.

"Dude, we are not letting Kayla talk personally with Muraki." Oland announced, everyone, and we mean everyone, agreed silently. Of course, that didn't happen.

"Hi! I'm Kayla." 

"Hi! I'm Muraki Kazutaka!" (AN: can't believe I remembered that one). 

Everyone immediately separated them.

"Any ways." You all will be playing Sharks and Minnows." Jared said, sitting down on the opposite bleachers.

"And what, are you going to make us" Wufei scoffed. Kayla mumbled something about 'damn right' then there was a 'weak onna' then a crash and a damaged Wufei was seen.

"Umm, yes actually I am." Jared replied. 

"So you're going to force us, are you…Mistake." Muraki asked, crossing his leg (long giving up on trying to kill Saki). 

"That is if you do not cooperate." Jared replied, twitching at the name.

"Where the hell are our Gundams!?" Wufei yelled. 

"They are in my possession." Jared answered. Keo and Wrath got evil glints in their eyes. 

"Sorry if they're low on gas or anything." Keo mentioned, that earned her a glare.

"Where is the Shinken?" /Kamui/ asked, getting peeved at how long it was taking.

"Up your butt." Kayla coughed, everyone either glared or laughed.

"Any way, I also have that in my possession. As for all of you, please get in the pool so we can play the game, so you can get back to your normal lives. If you call that normal." Everyone glared at him. He just kept smiling.

"YAY! A game! It's like a mini-vacation!" Tsuzuki yelled, finding the break most appealing, he jumped right in with Watari and Howe.

"You idiot!" Hisoka snapped, jumping aside from the water. Muraki laughed at him and followed the violet eyed Shinigami in. 

            Quatre and Duo looked at each other for a moment, nodded, and jumped in. Yuzuriha, Sorata, /Kamui/, Seishiro, and Subaru (being dragged) where in the pool in a matter of seconds, along with Aoki and Karin, while /Kamui/ explain to Nataku how to get in, and what exactly water was.

"You guys made my life so much easier!" Jared nodded. Keo rolled her eyes, Wrath pegged him with her trig book, and Howe splashed him. "Don't be hatin'!" 

"And why should we trust you?" Heero asked, never putting his gun away.

"Because I'm to lazy to kill you and every person in this room would jump me." He replied, there were movements of agreement.

"And we would want our Gundams, right?" Trowa asked. Jared nodded. 

"So we would want the Shinken." Yuuto reminded his fellow dragons.

"Well, if you're so smart." Saki began, from that there was a bunch of laughing a hooting. "What would I want?"

"A life…" Kayla mumbled to the other girls that caused another eruption of giggles, and a glare from both Muraki and Saki.

"Well, Wood finds you …well…your head floating in a …thing…very disturbing." Jared replied. Kayla started cracking up laughing.

"Dude, Muraki! I hate my brother and if someone were to kill him off I'd be like 'YAEH! NO MORE Stupid LITTLE MOFO!' and then get on with life. I wouldn't keep his green haired head and try and bring his sorry ass back. I'd be like, 'you're dead, and I'm alive, ha.' But you know, you did go through a different situation but still, no." Wood said in her own defense. Jared rolled his eyes, and started talking again.

"She just wanted to see how evil you are." He ended, shrugging, "I for one, couldn't care if you died again here. You're only here to see how Kazutaka reacts." 

"Really?" Saki was getting to hate this kid more by the minute. So were a lot of people, but hey, it's Mistake, what do you expect?

"Oh, by the way, Oriya, you're here to keep the dear doctor in check." Jared announced, turning to the long haired man. Oriya glared and mumbled something about not being his owner. 

"This is an INJUSTICE!" Wufei shouted, storming up to Jared.

"Suck it up." Was a reply from Kayla, who was once again, plotting with PRM (Muraki). 

"I refuse to get in that water." Hisoka spat, Wood looked offended, Keo looked like she could and would kill.

"Come on 'soka!" Tsuzuki chided. That earned him Wraths discarded trig book to hit him square in the head. 

"NO!" was the reply and there the fuming empathy stood.

"I agree with him." Tatsumi replied, adjusting his glasses.

            Howe and Watari were looking at each other evilly, and when Tatsumi was distracted, grabbed him and pulled him in. Hisoka, whom was very startled, was pushed in by a sneaky Kayla.

"Watari-san, I hope you know this is coming out of your funding!" Tatsumi said, popping up above the water and regaining his cool. Watari just kept laughing.

"Hi 'soka!" Tsuzuki shouted, doggie paddling over too the other. Muraki twitched.

"Sissy." Kayla mumbled after she had done the world (fan girl world) a favor and pushed Hisoka in.

"That's my word!" Jared glared.

"Suck the Mango fruit [1]!" She retorted. Jared gasped.

"That was low." 

"You'd know!"

"KAYLA" SWAP. Kayla was hit by Cecil.

"I love it when you scream my name Cecil *Swap* Just like Howe's mama-" Smack, Kayla was suddenly tackled and beaten to the ground by Keo, Howe, and Cecil.

"Ok, but now, come on, before they get you too, the safest thing to do is listen to them." Oland said.

"Gundams, now." Heero said, pointing the gun at Jared this time.

"A shame people don't play well." Jared sighed, raising his hands….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What'll happen to everyone? Will the game actually begin? Well, I guess well see huh?

Please! Read and Review, everything appreciated! Bring on the flames, me and my friends will just sit there and laugh at them. But still! It's good to have! That means I've done Kayla's job and upset someone!

[1] In the Book "Kami Sutra" or how ever that is spelled, there is a motion, that is the same as us saying "giving heads too" and when Jared said "that's low" "You'd now" Kayla was referring him to a slut (which you'll probably see more of) thank you.

R&R PLEASE!!!


	4. When will the game start?

Ok chaps. Right now I'm supposed to be doing my home work but…no. I can't think about it while this is on my mind. I'm sorry for the inconvenience that many of the characters might not get to talk as much as they should, but I'm trying. I've got…32 people to speak for, expect prolonged up-dates, and longer chapters. So it's a situation for you ^ ^. 

Dear Seviehnne: 

                        There will be some yaoi scenes (how could there not be?! ^ ^) and I didn't know it was an anime...I'll have to tell Kayla that…she'll like that. Well thank you so much for reviewing *bows* this is the first story I've had some many reviews on. I appreciate all of them. I've never seen Gensomaden Saiyuki, or heard about it, but now you've got me interested. Hmmm, more research for me too do. And of coarse I'll e-mail you! Though I am a slacker…

Dear Parry Aldon:

                        Change your name one more time and I'll take you down. Thanks though. There will be longer chapters! HAH!

Dear Howe the Brown Cow:

                        Yes, Kayla is still after your mother, I am sorry, but at least we have cover for you, and at least Muraki hasn't gone for her…yet…but no, don't worry, it's all up here *taps head* 

                        Jared: BE AFRAID! And I'm not a slut thank you.

                        Kayla: *slaps his ass* that's for last night!

Dear Cecil: 

                        I can't find your damn screen name! Grrr! But you're missing a lot of comm. Tech and Ap! You only have too                   do one prompt for Night.

Disclaimer: Yup! I don't own these characters! I don't own the pool! And I don't own the Game! I learned it at Swim team from my stalker (who stopped by my house and asked me where my warm ups were). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A shame people don't play well." Jared said, raising his hand. The remaining pilots jumped expecting the attack. Due to miss preparations, the air conditioning came on and blew them into the pool. Wufei was glaring.

"You can't keep us in here!" he yelled, continuously trying to get out of the pool. Everyone looked at him, watching him fall in try after try. Kamui started to call on his powers and failed miserably.

"HOW?" he whined.

"I sealed your entire powers sissy." Jared smirked. 

"You're mama!" Kayla replied, turning to Jared. Kamui had already sulked into the pool, where, /Kamui/ was hastily making his way over to the other Kamui. Jared surprisingly ignored the comment.

"Four more to go." He announced happily.

"I don't do water." Satski replied, walking away.

"well you seem able to get along with Yuuto!" Howe called after her, that comment said, Wrath distinctively pushed the computer geek/nerd into the water.

"Well guess what witch, you're not melting." Wrath scoffed and walked over to where Keo stood smirking. Jared was smiling at the wonderful display. Oriya decided that he really didn't want to take part, in this game. So, instead of agreeing, he took out his Katana (that what it is right?) and firmly took his stance. Jared suddenly went into glaze mode…

"Wow…you've got a pretty sword…they took mine away." He said, this caused Kayla to burst out laughing.

"Come and get it." Oriya challenged (can't see him saying that but oh well). 

"Okay!" Wrath replied, grabbing Oland's bokken thing. Oriya looked at her like she was crazy, but soon came to realize that so where most the people in this room. "Bring it on! I'll cut your bloody ass up!"

                                    *Oriya and Wrath fight*

            Oland had a perfect moment, and well, pushed Oriya in at a very crucial stage in the battle. 

"That was fun and you ruined it!" she snapped, chasing Oland around with his own bokken. Everyone watches for a moment, and Arashi climbed into the pool herself. Everyone then turned their head to the ever grinning Saki.

"Well?" Jared asked.

"I-" Saki was cut off.

"WAIT!" Saki and Jared both glared at the person who had interrupted their conversation. "You two aren't very different, so Saki, as his half cousin, I'm gonna allow you to totally wipe the floor with his sad excuse for an ass!" Wood replied. Howe whispered something about Kamui having no ass.

"HATER!" Jared cried. 

Suddenly Mr. Holt appeared and said, "Don't be Hatin'!" and walked out.

"Ok…" Jared said.

"Try me." Saki challenged, Jared nodded and raised his hand. Immediately after that motion Saki already had Jared's arm pinned behind his back. Jared was wriggling and cursing him, but he held fast. Kayla sighed, and pushed them both into the pool. 

"Sissies." 

"Let the games begin." Jared said, pulling himself out of the poll.


	5. Where the hell has all the Empaths gone?

Dear Parry Aldon:

                        Who said you brought it to the pool? I know where you live. I could have easily brought it! XD Damn Straight             I have the keyboard!

Dear Silver Mystic:

                        It's all gravy      

Dear Howe My Brown Cow:

                        I can't wait for the game to begin either…yeah, working on it! *nodds*

Dear Ivoryi: 

                        The game stars in the chapter…I hope…  ….yeah. I found your name! I'm so happy! Dude! We'll call       you Chibi!Kazu! YEAH!!!!!!! OH ho! Look at that! And you will not shoot yourself Kayla would miss you! So             would me and Howe and everyone else. ESPECIALLY MURAKI!!! Consider his…..*thinks*………yeah, consider           him. Yes, do your homework *shakes fist at Brand, Denning, and Flaherty* bye, bye!  

Dear Lady Blink: 

                        ^ ^ totally on this whole writing concept! Totally there! *cries* but Denning is STILL trying to fail me! I make    me sad! Why me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Mizu! Explain the game!" Keo shouted. The shortest girl spoke up.

"Alright everyone, stop what you're doing and listen to me! *Everyone froze in place* The object of this game is to not get captured by the "shark" while swimming underwater to the other side of the pool. You see, one person is chosen to be the shark, and the rest are minnows. Minnows can be dragged up to the surface of the water and forced to take a breath or they can be caught above the water taking a breath of air.*Fuuma was grinning devilishly, Muraki was doing Mike's victory dance[1], and Seishiro was grinning like the Cheshire cat*  Those things get minnows changed into sharks. Sharks, you may not try and drown the minnows, or rape them, molest them in any way other than verbally. *Fuuma, Muraki, and Seishiro glared, everyone else sighed contently* Also, if the minnow pinches you, you MUST let them go IMMEDIATELY, or, you'll never see your stuff again, Saki, we'll find a way for Muraki to kill you over and over. If, through all the rounds, you make it, and you are the last person who's a minnow, you get to be the next shark and get your stuff back and leave." She explained, everyone nodded and no questions asked.

"Who is the lucky person who starts off Howe?" asked Cecil. Howe smiled. She got her big announcer voice.

"Well, Cecil, that's a good question. The first to start the game would be…WATARI!!!!!" She yelled, everyone fell over.

"My god woman, what is your obsession with that man?" Muraki asked. 

"Like you have place to talk psycho!" Howe spat back. Unfortunately Muraki was beaming with pride, not the best come back in the history of America…well…Howe's more British…so I guess it's really Britain!

"SHUT UP! Minnows to your side shark, other!" wrath snapped. Everyone nodded at the command and swam to their respected ends. Kayla started the count down.

"Shark! GO!" Keo shouted, and Watari started swimming. Heading straight for Tatsumi.

"Watari! You try and Tag me! I'll dock your pay!" The secretary snapped…swimming lopsidedly away. 

"Tatsumi! You can't do that!" Watari and Howe whined, Watari ended up tackling poor Quatre. 

"Got cha! ^ ^" Watari called out. Quatre smiled and nodded, all the pilots just shook their head sadly. Now, two out of four blonds (not including the one not in the water) were sharks…that will prove to be entertaining. Sharks swam to their respective places and minnows to theirs. Jared was bouncing, Kayla was smirking, Cecil was doing her AP world History work, Howe was fighting with Oland about how cool Watari was, and /Kamui/ was not listening and molesting Kamui, Subaru was trying to keep his distance between him and Seishiro.

"All right! Minnows GO!" Jared yelled. Allowing the minnows to try and escape (ess scapia) from the blond sharks. Surprising many of the Pilots, Quatre was a very aggressive shark. As soon as he spotted someone, they really didn't have a chance. First, he went after Hisoka…that was interesting…seeing how Tsuzuki went to save his partner. Watari and Quatre had discussed this and knew it was coming, so Watari intercepted Tsuzuki and dragged him up. Hisoka on the other side tried to swim faster, but soon the two blonds made contact both of them just kind of froze in the pool. Everyone else was half way a crossed the pool before they realized neither one had popped up. 

"Hey? Where's Q-man?" Duo shouted. Everyone turned to look for him.

"HISOKA?! Muraki! What have you done with them?" Tsuzuki accused with a pointing finger. As soon as Muraki was named the kidnapped Trowa and Tatsumi had jumped him. Saki sat there like "what the hell", Kamui had to talk /Kamui/ out of joining in, and Oriya just sat there, in the water, glaring at everyone. 

"What the? I did nothing!" Muraki called, being dragged under the water. Kayla blew her whistle (yes, it was the cat call). 

"FREEZE!!!!!" she yelled, standing on the life guard stand and searching the area. "Hey! There they are! What are they doing? DAMN!!" 

Everyone froze and rushed to the point that Kayla had so enthusiastically pointing out. Both boys were dragged up to the top. Both spat chlorine water out of their mouths, Hisoka was shaking a little.

"What happened!?" Tsuzuki demanded.

"I KNEW I KNEW YOU SOMEHOW! YOU'RE AND EMPATHY TOO!" Quatre smiled. Hisoka glared and winced at the close proximity of the yelling. Everyone else was either lost or didn't really care (excluding Tsuzuki and Watari).

"He's an empath too?" Tsuzuki asked, Hisoka nodded in response. Watari started to poke Quatre.  

"Excuse me! But we still have a game to play. So no idle chitchat between bishies!" Keo called out into the pool, earning her a glare from Tatsumi. Muraki was still being jumped though, still with Saki enjoying it as well as Oriya just being like…wow.

"Shark! TAKE YOUR PREY AND GET TO THE OTHER SIDE! NOW!" Kayla called, getting the game started once again. Hisoka grumbles and swam to the other side along with Tsuzuki bounding through the water. 

Ok, this needs to be posted; I know it's not big but hey? What the hell. Please R/R ^ ^


	6. Brotherly Love meets sibling rivalry

Disclaimer: yeah, you all know I own nothing.

Ok I'm making a new rule! I'm answering my review to the people I don't know! No offence, but I can contact my buddies in an e-mail and that would take up less space! That way I'm happy and you are happy! HAPPY???!!!! Somehow I know my friends are gonna say no.

Asa-chan: *bows* thank you! It's been along time since I've read the series. I'd forgotten how to spell it. I will start that spelling right away! 

Seviehnne: I don't remember saying thank you when you reviewed I'm so sorry! And your e-mail isn't working! But I'll try again! Promise! 

Okay I'm also going to skip a lot of people being caught, and kicking people out. Sorry if I kick a favorite out *bows* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            By the time the fifth round had come up Yuzuriha had won. She had come out to be a very efficient and tricky swimmer, as well as a master mind. But through out the game (as expected) there had been arguments over the rules, ideas about justice, and groping of both the male and female populations. 

"I WON!" Yuzuriha shouted, jumping up and down.

"That's great." Wrath said, not looking at all amused. 

            Wufei had been mumbling about the weakness of a woman, Tsuzuki was clinging to Hisoka; Oriya was separating both Muraki and Saki as well as standing between Tsuzuki and Muraki. /Kamui/ was inching closer to Kamui, and praising Nataku for making it into round 4. Seishiro was hitting on Subaru who was blushing and trying to swim away, but ended up running into Kamui as HE tried to escape. Watari was trying to talk Duo into eating some of the 'chocolate' that he had, it was working fine. Tatsumi had been fuming at the people who thought the time wasting, money loosing game was fun. Satsuki had stood in the water trying to devise a plan with herself and Yuuto, Yuuto however was trying to get her to chill and think about it as a little extra outdoors time. Cecil stepped up.

"Alright! New plan! The ones who win are sent back to whence they came!" She called.

"Cecil, are you trying to get Muraki out of the game this early?" Oland asked. Cecil was still standing there with a very determined look. Everyone sweat dropped, and Kayla took her lifeguard horn and called for a new game. 

"Cecil, who is it first this time?" Howe asked, taking time mind you, from explaining why Watari was the best to Oland who was sitting there just nodding his head, wishing for it to just end.

"Oh hell, Saki." She said. This of coarse pissed Muraki off, but, you we all know he wouldn't show it.

"ALRIGHT FISHIES TO YOUR BASE AND SHARK TO YOURS AND LETS GET IT ON!" Kayla yelled, apparently she was really enjoying her lifeguard privileges. All minnows were on the other side and ready to swim their little hearts out. The shark however, just swam a crossed lazily and stood there waiting. Kayla yelled go, and off they were. Well, every one except, yup, Muraki.

"Aww, is little Kazutaka scared of his big brother?" Saki mocked. That earned him a glare and a half. 

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Cecil, Howe, Keo, Wrath, Oland and Wood sat on the edge of the pool to watch the fireworks fly. 

"I wish my sons hated each other." Jared mumbled, Wood kicked him and he fell into the diving tank. Kayla was enjoying herself on her little post and was giving side commentary.

"I hope you know your head is floating in a tank in MY lab right now." Muraki called back, keeping what little 'calm' he had left.

"See! You DO love him!" Wood cried, she got TWO glares. 

"I understand a picture, but my head? I'm flattered." Saki replied, swimming a little closer. "But after I catch you you're going to have to catch these fishies, for me."

"I won't catch the fish for a family murder like you." Muraki answered, challenging Saki by swimming to the left.

"SAYS THE POT TO THE KETTLE!" Hisoka yelled. Muraki shot him a glare that was matched by Hisoka's own.

"You're going to have to get caught sometime Kazutaka. ^ ^" Saki said. Muraki just stayed in his position. 

"Then why don't you come and get me?" Muraki challenged, surely a teenager who's been dead for way to long couldn't be that BIG of a deal. Of course, your hypothesis could always be wrong too. Muraki would just have to try something. Saki shrugged and started swimming nonchalantly to the other side of the pool, while Muraki swam up and down the other side of the pool.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Saki called, Muraki glared. 

"Well then hurry up." Muraki chided, but he didn't really know what happened next, suddenly he was underwater and had the feeling he was being choked. Opening his eye, he could see Saki's smiling face. He HAD to get his own hands around the other boy's neck or there would be no more stalking Tsuzuki for him. 

As the 'men' battled it out the other players were busy taking bets on who would win. Oriya sided with Fuuma and Seishiro that Muraki was going to win and Hisoka and Tsuzuki were hoping on Saki drowning the doctor. Suddenly figure burst through the water, triumphantly holding another.

"HOLY SHIT HE WAS SEROUSE!" Kayla yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHAHAHAHAHAH cliff hanger, ok, not really but sure.

Who came out on top?

Ye all find out in the next chapter! Hey, need some votes on who should make it to the final round, I got some in my head but I'm not sure, so If you could review and tell me that would be great! *bows* Oh! And Patrick says review or he'll eat a whole tub of chocolate icecream! It makes him sick icky! hurry! You must save PAT-PAT! 

Patrick: *sitting on the couch* 0.o;;;;;

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	7. Hey! What's Santa ding with out his elve...

I'm entering this because I have writers crap. It is not long and not that great but hey, you get what you get so don't throw a fit! .

Disclaimer: I don't own…please don't sue

Sorry that I haven't updated, my computers been horrible and the AP test was May 5th and yeah, I have a lot of excuses. Right now my screen is wigging out and it's making me mad. But anyways I'm here to continue my story beams Genghis Khan is back in action! Oh! Watch out for snide remarks about the British and all other forms of people! Love you guys and ye all know the drill! REVIEW!!!! PLLLEEEAAASEEE! The more reviews the faster I update!

            When the two figure broke out of the water, everyone stared in either wonder, amazement, hatred, fear, and just plain "what the hell is going on" at the scene before them. Saki was triumphantly holding up a-

"CHIBI MURAKI!!!" Cried Tsuzuki, wading over to the two. Hisoka grabbed his shorts.

"Tsuzuki! This is Muraki we are talking about!" Hisoka called, trying to get inu-Tsuziki away from the now struggling and violently kicking Chibi Muraki. Saki was beaming and holding fast. Then, everyone's head turned, there, stood a man that looked like he _could_ have been Santa Claus…if he wasn't so up-set.

"HOWE! WOOD!! WHY AREN'T YOU TWO SWIMMING! YOU SHOULD BE IN THE WATER DOING AT LEAST THE 500! AND WHY IS THERE A KID IN THE POOL WITHOUT A LIFEGUARD!??? GET HER OUT OF THERE." The man yelled. Both Howe and Wood coward in fear of this man, he could raise all hell. Tatsumi smirk, Heero glared, Quatre clung to Trowa, and Wufei nodded and made snide comment about the women being weak. Kayla glared at the old man.

"Excuse me you old fart I'm the lifeguard." Kayla snapped…Wrath was already on the other side of the pool.

"Kayla?! Do you even know who that is?" Howe snapped in return. So far the old man had grabbed Kazutaka out of the water and set him to the side of the pool with the others.

"Only one swim coach can strike the fear into a swimmer's heart…" Oland whispered. Wrath glared.

"Boy, you know I'm no swimmer." She whispered harshly, after sneaking back from the other side as soon as the man was looking the other way, "And that man scares me."

            Of course, as always, God has gifted those with less or no brain with those who are geniuses, our idiot, Jared.

"You are interrupting the game sir." Jared glared at the old man.

"The game is getting a child killed? I won't have it. Instead you should have those three in the pool swimming laps!" the man cried, turning a dark shade of red. Wood twitched and Howe hid in the swim room. Kayla was still yelling things in the back ground, and the guy walked away.

"Who was that?" Watari asked, swimming over to the side to exam the Chibified Muraki.

"Our swim coach…" Howe said, creeping out of the swim room.

"He's so mean…but he gets us to swim." Oland replied, sitting down besides Jared, who was, of course, angry.

"So, even the grea-" Saki was cut off.

"Meyers has power over all clorified pools, its rule of thumb." Wood replied.

"OKAY PEOPLE!!! ENOUGH DILLY DALLING!! GET SWIMMING!!! SHARK TO YOUR SIDE!!! MINOWS TO YOUR OWN!!" Kayla screamed, still angry with Meyers.

As soon as everyone was in place the game started, on the Shark's side: Trowa, Saki, Sorata, Hisoka, Yuuto and Satsuki. Everyone else had to find for themselves. Kazutaka sat by Jared and watched, asking cute little kid questions that you would hear from a 6 year old.

"You know what I just realized?" Keo said, looking at Kazutaka.

"What" everyone asked.

"Meyers called Kazu a girl." She replied. Everyone started to crack up, well, everyone who could laugh.

"ANY WAY, ON WITH THE GAME!" Kayla yelled, blowing her whistle and signaling the beginning of the next round. All the minnows started swimming, the sharks were ready.

Please Review! I'll update more and more! Patrick's working now! I'm so happy!


End file.
